


Tumblr Prompts Radiance

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fuel for Radiance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Short ficlets in support of the Radiance Anthology Kickstarter (some migrants from trash prompts collection)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/gifts), [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/gifts), [ReservoirCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReservoirCat/gifts).



Will woke shuddering from his dream, Hannibal reached over to him and laid a stroking hand on his side,

“What is it?”

“Everything! But not the right thing… covered in blood”

“Not the right thing?”

“Not me, just, everything else”

“And you need to be?”

“I can’t explain it. It’s just. More beautiful”


	2. Chapter 2

Jack looked over the scene,

“What the fuck is this guys?”

Brian turned to him and sighed,

“I dunno, it’s turning up everywhere”

“Waddya mean? ‘Everywhere’?”

“Anything creative, new, exciting, just starts bleeding red at the edges. It’s a thing?”

“What?”

“A thing! Like an event, or phenomena”

“This isn’t the bloody x files”

“I know. But you know, it’s amazing and, well, I want to believe”


	3. Chapter 3

“I told someone once that we could bear anything if it were told us in a fairy tale” “Yes?” “Yes. What tale would tell me Will?” “Tell you? You are the fairy tale. The happy ever after. The Prince that always fights the dragon and wins. You are the hidden name. You are the golden thread. You are the silver shield. You are the pea under all the mattresses. The blood in the shoes in the morning. The glass slipper. The kiss that woke me from a hundred years of sleeping” “One hundred years of sleeping?” “And into a new life. In my end is a new beginning. You are the story. You’re everything Hannibal.” Hannibal gently laid a finger against Will’s cheek, lifting the red edged magical book from his lap, careful not to lose the place. “Let us be a story then.”


	4. Chapter 4

I didn’t need to look to know who was there. I didn’t need to wait for the cloud of breath and harsh words in my ear. I didn’t need to give myself to the splitting rawness of him. But I did. Every time.

I shouldn’t have. From the start. When I realised. But he was just so dark and perfect. And all sharpness, fangs and blood. And horns. And antlers. And a darkling fire that consumed me.

Each time we coupled I swore it would be the last. I knew I was impaled. On an idea as well as on a dream. But he held me tight. In his own way it was a kind of love. And I wanted that so much.

He ate me up and swallowed me. All that was left was bone. Maybe some fading memories. Of a man. A ghost. A lost plaything forgotten for the new. The bright. The perfect. The burnished. The potential.

He split me open and he saw. I didn’t need to look to know that he was there. I didn’t need to. All blood, and pain, and life.

But I wish I had. I do.


	5. Chapter 5

The archaeologist carefully shooed the mongoose away.

“Waddya lookin’ at Professor Jones?”

“Some kind of cache? Not sure, pass me the little bitty trowel”

The young assistant looked round and then handed Indiana Jones the sharp leaf trowel. Really, to be on this dig at all was an honour. 

“What’s with the mongoose? Is it a snake thing”

Everyone knew about the professor’s famous snake phobia.

“Cute of you. But no. It’s not well known but mongeese hoard precious objects. They especially like red, even better if it glows”

He smoothed back the sand with the edge of the trowel, he, the assistant and two other diggers who’d sidled over looked down and gasped,

“It’s organic, well preserved, because of the dry heat. We should be able to get it out in one piece. Pass me the little blowy brush thing”

It took half an hour but the professor finally extracted the artefact.

“Extraordinary. See how it glows in the sunlight? Retractions in the inlay on the cover. Lovely edging too. Beautiful colouring”

“So well preserved. I don’t recognise the script”

“Ancient fannibalese I think. Older dialect. Lets see if we can open it shall we?”

He carefully manoeuvres the book until he separates two pages and opens it up.

“Oooooh”

There’s a collective sound of worshipful awe. Beautiful image. More script. Professor Jones smiles,

“And that’s why we’re in this business guys. Look at this! Just perfect. Good lesson too”

“Sir?”

“Always follow the mongoose.”


	6. Chapter 6

“What is it Will? It’s not ideal to be here for any length of time”

“Just, shut up and come with me. Here, hold my hand if you’re anxious”

Will extended his hand back towards Hannibal. In the four and a bit years since he’d been here the steps had got worse. But he’d brought two torches and batteries. And he knew where they were going.

“It isn’t the dark Will. There are good reasons why I haven’t returned here in many years”

“I know, I know. Chiyoh gave me the bare bones”

He paused. Maybe that wasn’t the best turn of phrase.

“You know what I mean”

He tugged Hannibal along the cellar floor, he’d held his hand even though he didn’t need to. 

“I want to show you something. It’ll be a bit. I don’t know. It’s dry down here but. Well. We’ll see”

It didn’t smell too bad. So maybe. Well. Like he’d said. They’d see.

“Just along here. Ok right. Close your eyes a moment”

“If you’re going to kiss me I’d prefer to do so without the rigmarole”

“Hush. I know that. Please. Just for a moment.”

Hannibal sighed. The sigh of someone who has gotten what they want and are loving every minute of it.

Will checked he really had closed his eyes and then switched the torch on. It was still there. The man somewhat kdesiccated. But apart from that? With the torch light.

“Alright, I know Chiyoh told you about the firefly man. Or she told you something. Open your eyes”

Hannibal looked up at the mirrors and glass lights glinting in the torch light. The movement created by the slightest breeze stirring the corpse. The firefly, dancing.

“Oh Will” he breathed, “it’s beautiful”


	7. Chapter 7

  
“Will? What are you doing?”

Will quickly closed the lap top.

“Not much. Just checking out the press. Freddie. You know?”

“Show me”

“Is there any coffee?”

“Show me”

It was almost a growl. Will sighed, maybe one more go,

“Is there any of that amazing carpaccio of land agent left?”

Hannibal narrowed his eyes,

“I appreciate the attempt, now show me”

Reluctantly Will opened the lap top lid and opened the page up. Hannibal scanned down.

“Will?”

“I know. I shouldn’t. It’s just.”

He tired not to whine and sound pathetic about it,

“You just get really great press and I’m always the weird little guy”

Hannibal smiled fondly at him,

“And you wanted a book all about how amazing you are?”

Will tried for puppy eyes. Hannibal wasn’t entirely convinced that this was as innocent a ploy as he had once believed.

“I understand. Which level would you like to support? We can do it via a proxy”

Will’s look of sheer happiness was worth the mild inconvenience of setting it all up.

“Can we have "delight” there’s only two spots left and you get to commission a story too?“

Hannibal smiled at him, he extended a hand which Will grabbed and kissed with a broad grin, definitely worth the inconvenience,

"My darling, delight is all I ever hoped for for you.”


End file.
